


小野猫来自阿根廷

by LMLP0932



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMLP0932/pseuds/LMLP0932
Summary: 喵化蔷蔷……恩波利男人捡到小野猫后一夜脱单！？【微博】https://weibo.com/3304320725/HpBFNznzV【LOFTER】http://shucaigege.lofter.com/post/1fc8d43d_12e64026e关于没墙（about Levan Mchedlidze & Leandro Paredes）→ http://t.cn/EX9KTBw





	1. 上半部分

小雨淅淅沥沥，轻敲慢打着一点点浸湿了这个普通却温馨的意大利小镇。这是个叫不出名字的小镇，虽然位于繁华的中部大区，本身却默默无闻得几乎隐匿在地图中。二十五岁的莱万·梅切德利泽已经在这里生活了八年，他喜欢这个平淡无奇的地方，就像喜欢自己平淡无奇的生活一样。修车厂的工作稳定却缺乏乐趣，于是格鲁吉亚男人又给自己找了一份儿童足球集训营教练的工作（只需要周六日上班）。虽然一开始有人担心这位蓄着浓密胡髯的年轻先生胜任不了这份需要亲和力和耐心的工作，但事实证明——这位先生显然不像他的外表那么充满攻击性。  
这天正值周末，刚从训练营下班的梅切德利泽亦如往常——在小商店买了两纸盒牛奶、一些水果还有几条卖相甚佳的面包棒捧在手里、走过那条回自家小公寓的必经之路、停在了车流匆匆的路口前——  
“喵～”  
“……”  
稍显沙哑却格外撩人的叫声穿过重重雨幕，吸引了正在等待时机的教练先生。环顾四周，男人总算在距离身旁餐厅不足五步远的窄巷屋檐下找到了这个软糯声音的主人——一只伏卧在地的深色小野猫。

『受伤了吗？』

暗自猜测，呆立原地的梅切德利泽揣着几分好奇开始细细打量那只身形矫健的小家伙：瘫软无力地蜷缩在一阶窄窄的地方，它修长漂亮的尾巴却微微抬起、轻轻摆动。近似黑色的毛发看起来有些脏兮兮，茸茸尖耳垂耷下去，显得小家伙格外楚楚可怜。它没有项圈，没有铃铛，没有任何人为的装饰，只是一只没有主人、纯粹美丽的小猫……

『如果』

如果自己有养猫经验的话可能还能抱回家，梅切德利泽心想。

『会有人愿意带它回家的吧。』

得出结论，年轻的格鲁吉亚男人下定决心抬脚离开——  
“喵……”  
默默驻足。  
眉头暗皱，无奈叹息的教练先生再次扭头望向了不远处那只小野猫孤单落寞的身影……

『大概是饿坏了……』

伞沿偶尔滴落的雨珠坠于匆匆脚边，转身靠近，格鲁吉亚男人走到小猫身旁蹲了下去。将伞暂置一旁，他在自己装满食物的纸袋里翻找起来——却迟迟没能翻到适合用来填饱这只小野猫的。  
“喵～”  
应声抬头，有些尴尬的教练先生忽然发现——  
这小家伙居然正直勾勾的盯着自己！一双剔透澄澈的、莫名熟悉的银灰色眼瞳写满了渴求、困惑、好奇等一系列复杂而难以捉摸的情绪……  
定定放下纸袋，当一脸茫然的男人刚要开口说些什么……  
“啪！”  
轻盈坐起，这只强势而美丽的小猫咪纵身一跃——  
径直扑进了教练先生的怀中！  
“……”  
猝不及防，无言以对。  
只是在讶异中痴痴凝视着怀里小猫如宝石般璀璨的眸子，静静聆听着身后逐渐大起来的雨声——那旋律灵巧得像极了某一首熟悉且迷人的曲子，缓缓淌进男人心里、带来了同这个夏日一般奇妙而清爽的欢愉。

『带我回家。』

 

【1】  
『来自阿根廷？』

默默摘下粘在小猫身上的便利贴，男人愣愣看着那一行小字问：“你来自阿根廷？”  
“……”  
冷漠等于怕生。  
教练先生表示理解，接着说：“喏，你也看见了，我没法儿抱着你走。”帮怀里的小家伙呼噜着毛，梅切德利泽嘴角勾勒出央求的弧度，“虽然地上有点儿湿，但很快就能到家。”  
“……”  
沉默抬头，眼神不悦的小野猫紧紧拽住了准主人深色系的短袖运动衫以示拒绝。  
“……”  
束手无策，年轻的教练先生苦恼地收敛了笑容，“很近，真的。”  
“喵～”  
一声娇叫，任性猫咪伸出一双爪子直往男人的肩颈处够，“喵……”  
“你想…坐这儿？”教练先生拍了拍自己肩膀，向怀里小家伙确认了眼神。  
“喵～”  
无奈耸肩，大胡子先生的脸上重新露出了笑意——温暖而迁就的笑意。  
“上来吧。”  
得到准许的小野猫自然毫不客气，直接在男人的帮助下攀上了肩头。  
于是……  
一手打伞、一手捧物，肩颈上再趴伏着一只体态慵懒而优美的深色小猫，梅切德利泽先生哼着轻快的调子、脚步匆匆地继续踏上了返家之路。

……  
一人、一猫。  
巴士、自行车来来去去，走过熟悉的风景，教练先生尚算宽敞的公寓位于中心广场旁的步行区——明亮、整洁，站在小阳台上还能一睹小镇颇具魅力的迷人夜景。安居在这种低调小镇的好处就是：不需要太高成本，你就能过上惬意舒适的生活……  
从口袋里掏出钥匙扭开自家大门之后，男人熟练地摸索着摁亮了客厅的灯。放下东西、收起伞，准备换鞋的教练先生刚弯下腰打算让肩膀上的小家伙下来——  
对方显然没有把自己当客人，灵巧地一窜下去后，便溜烟似的往房子里头跑去，只在地板上留下一连串浅浅的、淡褐色的脚印……  
“……”  
穿上居家拖鞋的教练先生盯着眼前小猫留下的那一地漂亮杰作，绝望的咬了咬下唇——  
他明白接下来的首要任务是什么了……

 

【2】

「如何帮小猫洗澡？」

一个、一个词敲上YouTube搜索栏，男人神情专注地摁下了搜索键……

『 How to Wash an Adult Cat for the First Time 』  
『How to wash a Kitten without making it to scared 』  
『 How to Bathe a Cat 』  
……

各种各样、千奇百怪的短视频教程映入眼帘，毫无经验的教练先生感到惊喜的同时又有些眼花缭乱。  
“第一次洗澡……”  
喃喃着仔细删选了一番，梅切德利泽搂了搂怀里疯狂捣乱后好不容易安分下来的小野猫，询问般小声道：“成年？你应该成年了吧……”  
目光冷漠。  
对上小家伙看智障似的眼神，男人默默闭嘴、作出决定——  
点开了其中一个拥有粉色系封面的视频……  
“哈鲁，艾瑞巴蒂！今天又给大家带来了帮小动物们搓……”  
画面卡顿之时，一个小污印子出现在手机屏幕上……  
“诶？”  
原来是小猫咪不知刻意还是无意间伸长的小爪子戳到了进度条，幸运的是，略去的一段碰巧是没有实际意义的开场白部分。  
“需要准备的有：普通毛巾、吸水毛巾、猫咪专用香波、普通小梳、按摩梳、指甲刀、棉签、吹风机还有零食。”  
“……”  
心情沉重地看着画面，教练先生思索着这些东西自己家里到底有几样……  
“第一步，休剪指甲和梳理毛发！”  
“……”  
“记得先给你的小猫做个舒服的按摩，这样它才会安分的配合你梳理废毛和修剪指甲哟。这样可以避免洗澡时被抓伤……”  
赶紧捏住怀里小猫软乎乎的肉垫翻来覆去仔细检查——前、后、左、右，男人浅笑着开口：  
“也不是很长，你不会抓我的对吧。”  
嫌弃地抽走爪子，甩甩着毛茸茸长尾巴的小家伙催促般“喵”了一声。  
于是，继续播放。  
“第二步，洗澡澡！”  
教练先生全神贯注。  
“这时候我们可以把小猫咪带到浴室啦。先在地上铺一张吸水毛巾防滑，猫咪坐端正后可以用梳子帮它按摩一下。当然，你也可以选择手撸……”  
手动暂停。  
把手机息屏后揣进裤袋，梅切德利泽兴致满满地托起小野猫让它先窝在沙发上……  
“乖乖待着，我去准备准备东西。”  
揉了揉小家伙萌萌的小脑袋，“新官上任”的教练先生笑盈盈着起身，穿过已经被折腾得乱糟糟的客厅——在房间里翻箱倒柜起来。

……  
被粉红色外壳包裹的猫咪香波大概是之前的租客留下的，检查过日期之后，男人庆幸自己当时没有把它扔掉。  
“如果猫咪害怕喷头的话，可以用盆接水……”  
边走边盯着手里视频，梅切德利泽拉开了狭小洗浴室的门——  
“喵～”  
“……”  
手机差点儿摔在地上……  
眼前画面，着实令拎着香波的教练先生吃了一惊。  
“喵……”  
四面磨砂玻璃围成的淋浴间里头已经铺好了一张长方的吸水毛巾，而那只拥有漂亮银灰色瞳眸的小野猫此刻居然异常乖巧地蹲着里头……

『……』

呆呆注视着那只满脸写着傲娇的家伙，梅切德利泽陷入了更深层次的感叹。

 

【3】  
“切记不要把水弄进小猫咪的耳朵哟！”  
一句终了，架在玻璃墙边的手机终于没了声响。教程结束，逐渐掌握技巧的教练先生此刻正小心翼翼地帮地上这只异常安分的小野猫涂抹香波。  
揉搓、揉搓……  
舒服得微微眯起了眼睛，全身湿透的小家伙似乎并不像视频中的猫咪那么害怕洗澡。它只是慵懒地伏趴在自己铺好的吸水毛巾上，享受男人揉弄的小模样像极了正在享受一场顶级SPA。  
“哗……”  
沐浴露涂抹环节结束之后，花洒被打开，教练先生体贴地为小家伙选择了最温柔的流速。  
“喵～”  
软糯软糯的可爱小肉垫被对方捏在手里洗洗刷刷，猫咪撒娇似的长吟了一声……  
从身上到地面，白色泡泡卷起污垢随水流冲走。脑袋、腰背、肚皮、尾巴，凡男人手指所到之处的毛发都变得富有光泽起来。于是在浴室明艳灯光与雪白饰物的照亮下，梅切德利泽总算看清——没有额外的花纹，原来这是一只深蓝色的小猫。它那并不算长的细腻体毛如夜织的锦缎般光滑迷人，矫健而柔软的身体温暖且美丽。  
“嘶！”  
突然呲牙，小家伙骤间凶狠的眼神令正要帮其清洗私密部位的教练先生有些茫然。

『怎么了？』

暗暗思索，梅切德利泽停住片刻后准备无视劝阻、继续开工……  
“喵喵！！”  
一爪子拍在格鲁吉亚男人脸上，小野猫毫不留情。  
“……”

『难道是…害…害羞……』

摸索着将那家伙的小肉垫挪开，梅切德利泽无奈道：“沐浴露得洗干净。”  
“……”  
接着由不得对方拒绝，狡猾的教练先生一把捞起小猫——三下五除二便完成了工作。

『喵呜～』

……  
“呼……”  
当男人关闭吹风机之时，再次变干爽的傲娇小家伙重新睁大了自己漂亮的眸子。  
焕然一新——  
可谓“美艳得不可方物”，梅切德利泽不禁质疑：这真的是一只遭人遗弃、流浪在外的小野猫？  
然而，任其思疑……  
“喵～”  
一扭一扭，完全没打算搭理仍在善后的年轻教练，此时的小家伙已经甩甩尾巴、步态迷人地蹿入客厅，攀上了刚刚被男人整理干净的L型沙发……


	2. 下半部分

下半部分  
体态慵懒的横躺在黑色皮沙发上，傲娇的小野猫轻合双眸、安然入睡，丝毫不像是住进某个陌生家里的第一晚。  
“滴答、滴答……”  
墙上挂钟的时针正好抵达数字七，刚刚清洁完屋子、仍饿着肚子的教练先生为新来的小家伙盖上了一床深色毛毯。但那是给自己用的，太大，他想着：既然打算养，就应该去帮这小猫咪买床新的、专用的。于是利索换了件T-shirt，男人脚步匆匆地出了门……

 

【1】  
粉白、蓝紫、红黑、黄黑还有传统的黑白款……

『哪一个好呢？』

沉默、沉默……  
正当第一次出入宠物店的教练先生陷入纠结旋涡之时，长相可爱的金发男店员注意到了这位已经在玩具货架前呆站了许久的客人。  
“请问有什么需要帮忙的吗？先生。”  
“嗯……”  
“嗯？”  
扭头对上对方无比真挚的眼神，提着一床猫用毛毯的男人开口道：“第一次养猫，流浪猫，家里什么都没有。”  
“第一次呀，是什么品种的猫猫呢？”  
“我…不知道。蓝色，眼睛是银灰色的小公猫。”  
“眼睛是银灰色！？蓝色的小公猫！”  
“怎么了吗？”  
“啊，没事。”  
眼神一转，金发店员浅浅地笑了：“小猫咪是需要耐心照顾的噢。第一次养猫，还是流浪猫的话，要注意的事项比较多。不过本店可以为您搭配一个专属的‘新手礼包'，还会赠送新手指南，要过去看看吗？”  
“可以啊。”  
“那…请跟我来。”  
“先等等！”  
已然心动的格鲁吉亚男人一把拽住了正要扭头带路的年轻宠物店店员，“我还有个问题……”  
“嗯？”  
“……那…那个是给小猫玩的球？”  
说着，他指了指几乎挂满了半扇墙的各色小球——当中还有许多被做成了足球的模样。  
“是的，猫咪的最爱哦。”  
“一个多少钱？”  
“8欧，先生。”  
看来以后为数不多的工资都得给那只傲娇脾气大的小家伙贡献一半儿了，梅切德利泽暗暗想着，脸上却不禁露出笑容——  
无奈中透出些宠溺。  
于是不再犹疑，他果断伸出手摘下了一只如家中小猫一般可爱的粉白色小足球。

……

『别忘了带它去打疫苗和驱虫！』

脑子里回荡着金发店员的重点嘱咐，第一次逛完宠物商店、拎着一大袋东西的大胡子教练先生终于回到了家。本想着先拿新买的去骨沙丁鱼罐头给他的小猫喂点儿，然而脚步轻轻地走近沙发之后才发现——  
这小家伙只是换了个更舒服的姿势，仍裹着小毯子呼呼大睡……

『它倒是一进屋就不像很饿……』

止不住幸福。  
说来也奇怪，看着眼前小野猫沉沉入梦的模样，男人心底不禁泛起一阵阵温暖、甜蜜的泉流——清波颤颤，浸没灵魂。

『算了，你明天再吃吧。』

宽厚手掌顺过精致而富有光泽的暗蓝色毛发，小家伙因男人的温柔抚摸而稍稍抖了抖耳朵……

 

【2】  
连绵小雨总算停歇下来，八月的静谧小镇在清浅月色的笼罩下恢复了闷热。站在教练先生家的阳台往下望去——各色灯光星星闪闪，丝毫不像是半夜凌晨的小镇该有的模样。  
12点钟声敲响，某些人夜生活正要启程的此刻，对于莱万·梅切德利泽来说仅代表一天的结束。  
如此美丽的一天……

『带小野猫去宠物医院。』

贴在冰箱上的便条这样写到。  
“跶跶哒哒……”  
轻巧的脚步声传来，似乎有某个娇小敏捷的身影从黑暗中、冰箱前晃过，往男人房门开敞的屋子去了。

……  
“喵～”  
“……”  
隐约听到身旁有声响，熟睡中的大胡子教练拽着铺盖稍稍皱了皱眉。  
“喵呜！”  
高高举起的小肉垫牢牢攀了上去，小野猫把男人的被子咬住后使命儿往下拉扯——  
然而即使大半个身子都露在了外边，床上男人仍呼噜震天、毫无动静。  
“……”  
见此状，眼神无奈的小家伙只得“蹦跶”一下主动跃到了床上……  
冷气开得不小，脚丫子踩在男人暖烘烘的薄被子上格外舒服。接着三步并做两步，小野猫迅速迈到教练先生的胸前——伸出小爪子轻扯了扯男人下巴上的浓密胡髯。  
“喵～”  
“……”  
歪歪脑袋，男人依旧没醒……  
忍无可忍。  
“啪、啪啪——”  
“呃啊！”  
满脸嫌弃地看着眼前猛然惊醒的“主人”，小野猫估计明白：只有两巴掌呼脸上才是叫醒男人最管用的方法……  
“……”  
瞪大眼睛、双眉几乎拧在一块儿，过度讶异的教练先生突然有些结巴：“呃……”  
这只倚着身上的小家伙几乎完美地与夜色融为一体、宝石般闪耀的瞳孔干净灵透——  
它比白天更迷人了。  
“喵～”  
“怎么？”  
说着把小猫咪揽进怀里，打着哈欠的男人挪动身体坐了起来，“肚子饿了？”  
没有回答，小家伙挣开怀抱后帮教练先生把铺盖扯了回来——顺便把自己也罩进了里头。  
“喵呜……”  
一声娇吟，小野猫又蹬着男人的大腿从被子里探出了头来……  
“噢，你想在这儿睡？”  
“喵～”  
会意一笑，梅切德利泽幸福地缩回了被窝，重新将洗完澡后香香软软的小野猫抱在怀里。  
“下次直接钻进来就好了，难道我还会赶你吗？”  
“……”  
对上对方难以言喻的神态，教练先生暖心地揉了揉小野猫毛发顺滑的后颈。  
“喵～”  
似乎享受极了？  
以至于一向傲慢的小家伙居然微眯起眼睛撒娇状，伸舌舔了舔男人的嘴唇……  
教练先生心里头跟抹了几层蜜似的。  
再次紧紧把他的小野猫搂在胸口，梅切德利泽言语中夹带着不可忽视的喜悦与兴奋。  
“快睡觉，明天还要带你去医院呢。”  
“喵呜……”

 

【3】  
午夜似水，卷起只有在梦中才能得以肆意宣泄的隐秘欲望，淌过心田……  
滋润，发烫。  
“唔……”  
如磨砂般质感轻轻搔弄摩擦着男人脆弱的耳膜，那个纤细陌生的声音仿佛从遥远而不可知的梦境中传来。  
刚要翻身——  
“唔～”  
柔软、娇嗔。  
努力从睡神的美丽盛宴中抽出身来，梅切德利泽明显感受到有双手正紧紧搂着自己……

『是谁……』

甚至连呼吸声都逐渐清晰，带着香甜气息的。  
再次尝试翻身——  
“……”  
自己好像没有同居对象，这样思考着，年轻的教练先生抑不住嘴角笑意——只因心头不断涌出的甜蜜与喜悦。

『是梦？』

可那触感太过真实，真实得像极了正在与谁共眠……

『与谁？』

睡意迷蒙间，男人睁开了双眼……  
“……”  
彻底清醒。

『天呐……』

惊得差点儿直接从床上一跃而起——  
眼前一切，实在令梅切德利泽摸不着头脑。  
“这……”  
正紧搂着自己并埋首怀里，那是一个熟睡中的、不着寸缕的陌生男孩。大概因身旁动静而浅浅皱眉，他轻合眼帘、羽睫微颤，红润饱满的双唇稍稍张开——具有魔力似的诱惑着男人深入探索。  
黑夜隐匿了他充满魅力的健康肤色，窗边悄然撒入的片缕银辉却将那棱角分明而又不失柔和美感的五官细细勾勒——一笔一划。即便稚气未脱，眉宇间不容忽视的凌厉气质也已然流露……  
好吧，其实更多的是诱人。  
静静吞咽，意识到氛围不太对的格鲁吉亚男人开始用力回忆自己入睡之前发生的一切——  
洗澡、看书、手机、睡觉、小猫进来闹……

『对，小野猫爬进来了。那小猫呢！？』

“难道……我现在在做梦？”  
小声喃喃。  
「怎么了？」  
近在咫尺的温热——  
那是一句阿根廷式西语，梅切德利泽凭借曾经的一点西班牙语基础听懂了……  
于是，他猛然回神——  
“……”  
「不困吗？」  
轻柔含糊的咬字，男孩的双手轻轻拽着男人松散的衣物，言语间中隐隐带着些慵懒与困惑。  
“你…你怎么进来的……”  
完全摸不着头脑，分不清梦境与现实的教练先生对上了对方逐渐失去笑意的眼神，“你是……”  
话还没说完，陌生男孩已经一把推开男人、稍稍撑起身体坐了起来，神色微愠。  
那双近似银灰色的眼眸在暮色中显得格外妖异、没有真实感——  
多么熟悉的瞳色？  
“……”  
“你说了不会赶我的……”  
男孩改用意大利语问，直直落在梅切德利泽身上的委屈目光仿佛也正质问着什么。  
“我……”  
“piapia——”  
男人只觉脸上一热一疼，等反应过来时已经吃了对方俩耳光。  
“……”  
更摸不着头脑了，教练先生刚想说点什么——然而对方已经钻出被子准备离开。

『诶！？』

那是什么！？  
那出现在男孩头顶的、尖尖小小的、毛毛茸茸的可爱耳朵是什么！？  
“……”  
梅切德利泽瞪大了眼睛，伸出手痴痴指向对方此刻正微微一抖的猫耳朵。  
冷冷回头。  
眼神凶狠，男孩紧抿的双唇里似乎鼓着不少不安与怨气——连背后那条细细长长，毛发光滑的柔软尾巴也不知何时冒了出来……

『耳朵、尾巴！？』

“你是……”

『那只暗蓝色的小野猫！！』

“pia——”  
又是一个耳光，虽然不痛不痒。  
匆匆下床，小野猫诱人犯罪的完美曲线融入夜色展现在男人眼前——他一丝不挂的身体散发出最原始、亦是最能撩拨人心弦的芬芳。  
那腰、那臀……  
“等等！”  
用力拽住对方手腕，教练先生将自己抱回家的小猫咪一把揽回了床上。  
“……”  
四目交接、吐息渐近……  
沉默空气里弥漫着的是永远无法用言语概括的——欲望醉人的异香。  
“叫我阿墙……”  
趴伏在教练先生身上，男孩轻声道。  
“……”  
男人还没来得及反应——  
“……唔。”  
男孩亲了上来……  
火热饱满的双唇沾染着某种特别的香甜，自有一番令人欲罢不能的美妙滋味……  
时机正好，午夜依旧静淌，仙境即将降临。  
人类的身体往往比嘴巴诚实——小野猫一直记着前辈们告诉自己的真理。  
“不想要么？”  
不安与怨气悄然消失……  
嘴角隐隐勾画出的笑容里藏着些不易察觉的狡黠，小野猫神秘而深邃的眼睛里只剩下教练先生那张与真实年龄极其不符的叔脸。

『果然，这是梦……』

“……阿…墙？”  
结结巴巴地复述一遍，被吻得完全慌了神的梅切德利泽感觉自己脑子里此刻一片混沌——  
几乎丧失了最基本的思考能力，整个世界只剩下眼前男孩摄人心魄的美丽……  
“……嗯？”  
听见对方慵懒的轻哼回应，男人原本就所剩无几的理智终于彻底丧失，一个熟悉的声音在体内疯狂叫嚣——

『…拥有他……』

“……”  
没有耐心等待格鲁吉亚男人继续迟疑，小野猫勾住对方脖颈再次送上了自己甜美可人的身体……  
如此迷人——

『管他是不是梦呢……』

暗暗思索，总算，这回教练先生不再打算对眼下那份香气四溢的美食表示客气。  
于是……  
——一把将小野猫锁进怀里。  
充满侵略性的爱欲迫切涌出，转化为唇舌间的交缠相依回应给了主动索吻的美丽男孩。如狂风骤雨般轻咬吮吸，梅切德利泽伸手抚上了对方大腿、翘臀——  
忍不住揉弄，这丰腴紧致的触感堪称完美。  
“…唔……”  
毛茸尾巴不知所措地摇摇晃晃，小野猫悄然挺立、闷声低吟的同时配合着湿吻的节奏用自己不着寸缕的光裸身体轻蹭摩擦着男人愈发炙热硕大的坚硬之物。

『占有他。』

“……”  
骤然翻身把人压在身下，被撩得实在受不了的男人伸手探进男孩大腿内侧——寻到了藏匿于深隐之处的秘宝入口……  
“…哈啊……”  
双耳颤颤，异物侵入身体带来的奇妙快感迅速荡漾开来——  
可显然还不够舒服。  
于是，呼吸变得更为粘稠。小野猫娇喘着，急切地扒下了男人那条仅有的灰色平角裤。  
“进来…快……”  
“……”  
“…哈啊……”  
胸膛高挺，腰腹紧贴对方炙热有力的身躯……  
温度在深沉呼吸中上升的此刻，艳丽的淡绯色花苞绽放于浓郁妖冶的夜色里。  
双腿紧紧绕住教练先生的腰身大腿，男孩轻咬下唇，感受着男人一寸寸深入的火热欲望——那是一种从未有过的充实、欢愉。小爪子牢牢攀着男人肩背，主动勾住对方索求深吻的小野猫再次伸舌轻舔了舔教练先生被浓密胡髯围绕其中的双唇……  
他，轻易得逞。  
“……哼唔…”  
头顶两只小耳朵已经彻底软榻，在男人断断续续、流连于唇畔颈间的舌吻缠绵配合着坚挺之物规律而深入的抽送中，男孩再也抑不住齿间不断溢出的轻吟深喘——  
那纤细嗓音撩人的甜腻中还夹带着一线致命的嘶哑，一丝丝地，将梅切德利泽那点儿仅存的最后自制力侵蚀殆尽……  
身体之间完美契合带来的热烈快感，从来不会只属于其中一人。  
多么火辣、多么紧致……  
从没有一夜如今夜这般迷人，第一夜也不。  
将身下人紧拥在怀里，唇舌吮吸，教练先生心想：这必定是一场梦，前所未有的、美妙的、润泽身心的美梦。他愿意就这样，不分黑白昼夜的与这小妖精痴缠在床榻之上——爱抚他每一寸如丝绸般顺滑的肌肤，聆听他每一声为自己而吟唱的海妖之歌，享受他身体最深处令人上瘾的滋润与甜美。  
那层薄薄盖被的一角在纠缠翻滚中被卷起，这方小床也随着两人不小的动静而不住摇摆颤抖……  
跨骑在对方身上，主动扭摆腰肢的小野猫显然已经有些坐不住了，只能支着双臂勉强撑在男人结实强壮的胸膛处。  
然而无法平静、不能停止，不能……  
注意到男孩难耐的力不从心，梅切德利泽伸手握住托起他圆润挺翘的臀部——  
“哈啊……”  
深入浅出，欲潮在男人如狂风骤雨般猛烈的侵入汹涌翻腾，带出一浪高过一浪的连连娇喘。高高翘起的毛茸尾巴与身体一同微微晃荡、上下颠簸，于阵阵潮涌中彻底迷离、沉沦。  
窗口撒入的浅浅月光中，一层薄汗朦朦胧胧地覆盖着两人紧紧交合的身体。一次次冲撞花蕊深处，令人酥麻的刺激与欢愉由顶触的瞬间两方蔓延……  
嘬了一口教练先生的嘴，慵懒得伏倒在了主人怀里，被操弄得浑身发软的小野猫依旧迎合着男人的动作微微扭动腰臀。  
“射…射在里面……”

『……』

如魔咒般……  
那声音沉沉刺入梅切德利泽耳膜，浸入灵魂，成为了情潮倾泻最后的引子。  
一吻封堵，将对方发红发肿的双唇摩挲吮吸、感受着小野猫身体的潮热紧绷，男人挺腰深顶，发起了最后一轮冲刺……


	3. 尾声

一夜尽欢，唯梦境拥有着延续那份欢愉的奇妙能力……

『唔嗯～』

『太…太大了……』

满脸潮红，被摁于身下的猫耳少年此刻正可怜兮兮地撅起小翘臀跪伏在床上，哀求似的扭头望向自己——

『射…射在我身体里……』

分不清美梦或现实，只剩下一片混沌迷蒙，男孩似远似近的轻叫喘息因自己或深或浅的顶入而高低起伏——这些看似极其简单的词句足够消磨掉一个男人全部战斗力……

『梅…梅切德利泽……』

『梅切德利泽……』

“梅…切…德…利…泽？”  
“……”  
清晰而真实，声音出现的同时，一小块饼干被唇舌渡进了教练先生嘴里……  
只感觉有什么东西沉沉压在身上，令人全身酥酥麻麻的耳畔低语将格鲁吉亚男人从春光无限的明媚美梦中唤醒——  
眼神迅速聚焦。  
“……”  
“你那是什么表情……”

『不…不是梦！』

“我……”  
眼睛眨眨，梅切德利泽满脸不可思议地盯着眼前坐在自己腰胯部位的猫耳男孩——他赤裸着下身，不知道从哪儿找了一件大号的、属于格鲁吉亚男人的恩波利球衣穿在身上。他眉头微皱，一双罕见的银灰色瞳眸熟悉、清澈，背后灵活撩人的长尾巴正在悠哉摇摆。而那微微发肿的饱满双唇、紧致肌肤上残留着的点点吻痕、暴露在球衣外的赤裸臀部上显眼夺目的指痕，则无一不提醒着男人——自己昨晚的所作所为……  
看透教练先生眼神里难以言喻的复杂情绪，小野猫玩味儿一笑：“难道我很吓人吗？”  
“……”  
痴痴摇头。  
“我又不会吃了你。”  
“所以你真的是……”  
“嗯？”  
“那只小野猫！？”  
梅切德利泽瞪大了眼睛，“阿根廷小野猫……”  
“莱昂德罗·帕雷德斯。”  
“……”  
望见对方一脸呆愣，男孩语气有些无奈：“我的名字，你也可以喊我阿墙。”

『叫我阿墙……』

老脸一红，某些美妙的记忆渐渐浮现。  
正当男人陷入羞愧之时——  
“啾。”  
不深不浅、恰到好处，一吻落于唇上，帕雷德斯俯下身体让自己与大胡子教练紧贴。  
“喏，现在我饿了……”  
“……”  
有些莫名紧张，凝视着眼前人近在咫尺的撩火脸蛋，格鲁吉亚男人不禁吞咽，“我…我先去做饭……”  
刚要起身——  
“等等。”  
一把将人摁回床榻，小野猫轻咬着下唇、勾起男人粗糙的大手——步步将其引向了自己不着寸缕的球衣下头——  
“你得…先喂饱这里……”  
“……”  
指尖触碰到男孩湿润火热的小穴入口，虽然自己很不想承认，但梅切德利泽可耻的硬了。  
“多亏你帮我解决了昨晚的第一次发情……”  
引着男人缓缓探入自己身体深处，感受到身下坚挺之物正蠢蠢欲动的小野猫浑身发热、呼吸愈渐滞重……  
“所以…接下来几天…也……”  
“我……”  
“如果你要拒绝的话……”  
“……”  
暗色线条清晰勾勒出那双撩人心魄的眼睛，梅切德利泽忽然发现——对方右边脸颊、眼睑下方还点缀着一点暗色小痣，为那张本就惹人上火的脸蛋更添了几分妖异。  
“那……”  
凑得越来越近，小野猫轻启双唇在男人完全被胡髯覆盖的下巴上轻咬了一口——  
「……我就只好找别人咯。」  
男孩故意改用西语说。  
“不行……”  
小声喃喃，梅切德利泽有些莫名紧张。  
“……”  
心跳、心跳……  
“什么？”  
“我、说、不、行！”  
一字一顿，恰到好处。  
接着，再没给小野猫开口的机会，格鲁吉亚男人用最简单明了的方式给出了自己的答案……  
夏季难得的清风悠悠拨开窗帘，牵起一抹金色溜入房中——  
嬉戏在床上，缠绵在相拥热吻的人们身上……  
上午九点，阳光正好。

『还有什么，比偶遇一只粘人的阿根廷小野猫更快乐呢？』

 

【八年前】  
“第一次发情期到的时候就可以变人形了吗？”  
“对。”  
暗蓝色的阿根廷小猫皱了皱眉暗暗思索：“那，第一次发情期是什么时候？”  
“一般都是22岁吧，也有更早的。不过不管什么时候都得记住！第一次必须挑个温柔的对象，不然以后可就难过了。”一只毛色艳丽的漂亮野猫兴致勃勃地告诫自己身旁的暗蓝色小猫咪道：“最好还是个强壮帅气、好玩又熟练的家伙。”  
熙熙攘攘，行步匆匆的人们撑着伞走在大雨中，自然不会注意到这俩藏在咖啡馆玻璃墙下躲雨的小家伙。正是晚餐饭点，本应在温暖家中享受美妙食物的此刻，流浪街头的小野猫们却只能默默望着店里的美食，静静忍受着饥饿。  
“他会温柔的爱抚你，给你做好吃的。他不会害怕你，没准还能让你一直住下去！”  
“你怎么能分辨出他是不是真的温柔。”未经人事的未成年小猫有些困惑，喵喵道：“母亲说，人类最会伪装了。”  
“这个嘛……”  
漂亮的金色野猫似乎刚要开口解释——  
忽来一阵狂风刮过，掀得街道上一阵喧哗，小猫们也被糊了一脸的雨水……  
“啊——”  
一声惊呼传入耳际，正在甩毛抖水的小猫们被不远处某个卷毛少年狼狈的身影吸引了目光——  
老旧的条纹勾伞让大风吹了个腰身骨折、腿脚朝天，行李箱暴露在大雨中的此刻，卷毛少年怀里捧着的纸袋和手里捏着的面包都被大雨无情打湿。一件裹在球形包装里的小东西还从纸袋滚落到了地上……  
“你瞧，这样的肯定就不行。”金色野猫啧啧道。  
“……”  
似乎并没有注意到身旁伙伴讲了什么，暗蓝色小猫纵身一跃跳入雨中，直奔已经溜至咖啡馆门口的小东西而去。  
咬在嘴里，小跑送到了少年跟前……  
“……”  
坦然淋雨的卷毛少年把彻底没用的勾伞暂置在旁边，蹲下迎接为自己送回失物的小猫咪，他的眼睛笑得几乎眯成了一条缝。  
“天呐！”  
接过小球，少年顺手捋了捋小野猫柔软的毛发，“太谢谢你了。”  
“……”  
喵都没喵，稍显冷漠的小野猫挣开少年的抚摸便转身往自己原来的避所踱去……  
“……”  
“干嘛去帮他，看你弄得浑身是水。待会儿可别感冒了。”一直坐在原地的漂亮野猫有些不解。  
“他挺温柔的……”慵懒地重新趴伏在地上，阿根廷小猫小声说。  
“光温柔可也没用！你……”  
话还没说完……  
“你们饿吗？”  
抬眸望去，那位遭猫嫌弃的年轻人不知何时已经走到了跟前。  
“……”  
然而，这两只漂亮的小野猫似乎并不太想搭理这位浑身湿透、拖着行李的卷发少年。  
“我这儿……”站在不断滴水的咖啡馆外棚边沿之下，他一边说一边在怀中的纸袋里翻找起来，“只有这些还没湿……”笑盈盈地蹲下掏出几个面包放在了小野猫们面前，“你们能吃吧？”  
“……”  
那双银灰色眼瞳直勾勾凝视着，阿根廷小猫伸出爪子在年轻人的皮质外套上轻挠了几下。  
“可惜不能带你回家。”  
无奈一笑，卷毛少年温柔地揉了揉小野猫软糯娇小的身体，“不介意的话，我们可以一起躲雨吗？”  
“……”  
沉默片刻，金色小野猫甩甩脑袋正要拒绝——  
“喵～”  
轻声应承，银瞳小猫的脸蛋悄然泛起了红晕……  
大雨依旧哗啦啦的下个不停，骂咧咧的金色小猫独自蹲在一旁的此刻，拥有一身如午夜般妖冶毛发的阿根廷小野猫第一次尝试着依偎在一个人类的身边，一个初至小镇的、看起来不太靠谱的大个子男孩。  
如此平凡的、而又不平凡的一刻，未经人事的未成年小野猫静静寻思起自己以后也将迎接的发情期——

『大概就该是这样的人了吧。』


End file.
